What Did I Do to Deserve This?
by Mitsukai127
Summary: The group is staying at the Western Castle, but it wasn't Sess's choice. What happens when Density takes over and turns everyone on the right course and who will Kagome end up with? Read and find out. Don't forget to Review!
1. Inuyasha's Sister

Disclaimer: Well I obviously don't own Inuyasha because if I did do you think I would be writing this, no I wouldn't I would be making all you guys happy with all new episodes. I wish I did own Sesshomaru. I do however own Heiara and any other new character that ends up in the story.  
  
Heiara is very important part of the story. This is a Sess/Kag fic and Heiara is the key into getting them together. There's more to the Inuyoukai that meets the eye. Read to found out what it is.  
  
Chapter One: Inuyasha's Sister  
  
The sun was slowly rising above the horizon and a very rude young boy was awaking the Inu-gang. He had long silver hair that flowed gently behind him by the slight breeze and piercing golden orbs. "Time to get everyone! We still have a long day ahead of us!" Slowly everyone awoke and was glaring at the hanyou. Soon they were all packed and ready to go. Inuyasha took the led right behind him was the young miko from the future, Kagome, with the young kitsune, Shippo, on her shoulder, behind her were Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.  
  
Kagome had been traveling and collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama for over three years now. She rarely returned to her own home in the future and when she did Inuyasha usually came and got her by nightfall. Over the years she had fallen in love with the hanyou but knew who could never return the feelings because he was already in love with Kikyou. She knew that every time he looked at her he saw Kikyou.  
  
It seemed as each day went by they were finding less and less Jewel Shards. They knew that the war with Naraku was coming and each one of them was scared of the out comes.  
  
It was about midday when Kagome said, "Can we puuulllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee stop and rest?" For her response she got a 'Feh' out of him and he kept walking. Finally getting really tired and needed to rest she yelled, "SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the earth.  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch!"  
  
"We needed to stop and rest! Not all of our like you and can walk all day without a break." There was a rustling in the bushes and Inuyasha sniffed the air for a scent. He growled in frustration when he didn't get a scent. He figured it be his half-brother the taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Come out! I know your there!" Instead of the youkai coming out, it laughed. The laugh sounded angelic and held a hint of amusement. The demon stepped out from the shadows and came into view. Everyone gasped at the woman demon that stood before the gang. She had silver her that came down to her calves, gorgeous golden orbs, she had maroon strips (much like Sesshoumaru) on her face, and what surprised the most was that she had a deep purple crescent moon on her forehead which signaled the symbol of Lord Inutaisho's family. She wore an elegant deep blue silk kimono that had light purple Sakura blossoms on it. Everyone just stared at her. Inuyasha was the first to get his voice back. "Who...are...you?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." She said. Her voice was soft and velvety and sounded like an angel. She looked beyond them as if she knew something they didn't. They turned around as well. As if on cue Sesshoumaru came bounding out of the woods and glared daggers at her.  
  
"Heiara! You know you're not allowed of the castle! Who knows what demons out there that might kidnap you! This Sesshoumaru will not allow it! Back to the castle! NOW!"  
  
"Dear brother, is that how you talk to me? I have every right to take a walk. Besides I haven't left the Western Lands now have I?" The gang hadn't even realized they walked into the Western Lands.  
  
"Wait! Are you saying that you're Sesshoumaru's sister?" asked a very confused monk.  
  
"Hai. That's correct. I am his older sister to be precise."  
  
"How much older and wouldn't that make you my half sister?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes I am you're half sister and I'm not much older. Probably by a couple of minutes, we are twins. If you guys need a place to stay for the night you are more then welcome to come by the castle as MY guests." Sesshoumaru just glared at her. There was no way she was going to back the offer.  
  
"Fine. If you are to stay then you will follow me." No one said a word. They followed the two taiyoukai's to the Western castle. When they got there, Sango and Kagome gasped at the sight. It stood elegantly in the middle of a huge clearing with gardens surrounding it. There were so many different types of flowers and trees as well as water fountains.  
  
Later on that night Kagome was quietly talking to Sango on their balcony. "I think there's more to Heiara then she's saying." Whispered Kagome.  
  
"What makes you say that? She looked like a demon to me."  
  
"I don't know. She seems more powerful then any other demon I have come cross and the includes Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Kagome: Was I right??  
  
DP: Nope, but even if you were I'M NOT TELLING!  
  
Sess: Shut up you wench, you have not clue what you are talking about.  
  
DP: *growls* I do to! Whose the author of the story?  
  
Inu: She has a point.  
  
Sess: Shut up brother.  
  
DP: Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to press the button in the left hand corner and review. *can hear Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arguing in the background* *shakes head* Some things never change! 


	2. Heiara's Secret

Thank you to all those who reviewed! It means sooo much to me. I hope you guys can stay with me through the whole story and if you can recommend it to people (that's if you think it's good enough)! If there are stories you want me to read let me know in your review! Now on with the next chapter! If you wanna know what the next chappie is going to be about all you have to do is e-mail me @ charles_babe@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2: Heiara's Secret  
  
The gang had been staying at the castle for three days now and were growing suspicious of the great taiyoukai of the East, Heiara. She knew of this, but didn't dare say any thing. She knew they wouldn't be able to handle it until the time was right. They didn't say any thing about it to her, but they always stayed up and talked about it amongst themselves. Every once in awhile, Sesshoumaru would even join in and tell them how weird she could some times act.  
  
Tonight was one of those nights the Sesshoumaru joined in and they didn't have to worry about being overheard by Heiara for she was at her castle in the East dealing with some things there that needed to be taken care of. "Well, what do you think can be her secret Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
The silver haired taiyoukai sat there for a moment before answering, "I honestly don't know. She's probably not really my sister, and if she is I wonder where she got all those powers from because I could sure as hell us them." (I know that sounds a little OOC for Sesshie, but hey this is my flippin story and I can make him a little OOC if I wanna!)  
  
"You know what? I think she's an alien or something and really isn't a demon at all." Stated Shippo. "I mean she doesn't act like a real demon. There's just something about her."  
  
"I have to agree with the runt. She does act like she has more power then Mr. Ice over there." Agreed Inuyasha.  
  
"What if she's a Goddess or something and really is Sesshoumaru's sister? What would that make Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You're crazy Kagome! There's no fucking way that she could be a goddess because that would Sesshoumaru a god and then we would all be doomed!" argued Inuyasha.  
  
"I agree with Inuyasha, Lady Kagome." Stated the monk. Through the whole argument Sango had been quiet. She didn't know what to think. "Lady Sango you've been awfully quiet. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't really know. I mean she does seem more then just a mere demon. I'm not really sure. If she wants us to know I'm sure she'll tell us on her own time." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
They hadn't really talked about Heiara since that night coming to the conclusion that she would tell them when the time was right. Sure enough that is what she did.  
  
It was dinnertime in the Western Castle and Heiara had arrived just in time for everyone to finish eating. As they were starting to get up and leave she said, "I know you guys think there is more to me that meets the eye. You are correct and I think you guys are ready to know what that is. Please have a seat and I will tell you."  
  
They did just that. Heiara stood before them. "I'm not going to tell some long story because there really isn't a story behind what I'm about to tell you. I'm just going to come out and say it and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm the goddess Destiny and yes Sesshoumaru is my real brother, but he's older then he thinks. What he doesn't know is he the god Fate. I haven't taken over both jobs so he could live a normal demon life and not have to worry about everyone on the face of the earth. He has a choice: to give up his rein as Western Lord and come home with a mate or choose to stay on the earth as Western Lord and Inuyasha will take over his job. If Inuyasha refuses then I'll be force to choose on who Fate will be.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you don't have to choose this very second. I will give you two months to choose and if you choose to be Fate then you'll have to find a mate in that." Everyone sat there stunned. She had some idea on what he was going to do, but wasn't quite sure on what he would choose. She of course knew who his mate was going to be. She turned and left for them to ponder on what she had just told them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Kag: Wow! Now I wasn't excepting that.  
  
DP: I know.  
  
Sess: What am I going to choose? You better tell me or I'll rip you in half.  
  
DP: I'm not telling! :-P Don't forget to review! 


	3. Inuyasha's Betrayal

Again I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. Especially HotShot94, what was with the snicker? When I come down and see you for the summer...I dunno I haven't thought of anything yet. What about the DBZ story we were working on? What happened to that? E-mail me about that. Thanx! Any ways on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Betrayal  
  
They all sat there stunned at what Heiara just said. 'What the hell am I going to do? I only have two months? I mean sure being a the god of Fate would have it's advantages, but am I actually ready for that?' Sesshoumaru had so many questions, and he needed the answers. Even if he did chose to be Fate, he had to find a mate in the next two months! He couldn't do that. No not Sesshoumaru.  
  
A few days went by after Heiara had told them that she was Destiny. They started to see less and less of her. They were beginning to worry, but figured she had other matters to attend to considering the fact that she was Lordess to the Eastern Lands.  
  
It was late at night and Inuyasha was standing on the balcony gazing up the crescent moon when a slight wind came by. He sniffed it and smelt the scent of dead bones and earth. 'Kikyou...' without another thought he jumped down and ran to where the scent was coming from.  
  
In the gardens, Kagome had been watching the hanyou. She sighed a deep sigh knowing that he would never love her. She would always be compared to Kikyou in his mind's eyes. She then saw up jump off the balcony and head to the woods. She decided to follow him. When she got to where he stopped, she hid behind a tree. When she peaked she saw Kikyou in Inuyasha's embrace. What saddened her even more was that they were kissing. She couldn't take it any more. She ran wherever her feet would take her. She didn't care if they heard or not. She could Inuyasha yell her name but she didn't stop, she kept running until she hit something solid and fell down on her butt.  
  
She looked up, with a tear stained face, only to see Sesshoumaru. She quickly got, mumbled an apology, and ran into the forest once more. She didn't care that the branches were tearing up her clothes and that she was getting gashes in her arms and legs. She tripped on a tree root and stumbled against a rock that cut a deep, long gash in her side. Soon all she could see was black, and she knew that death wasn't to far off from claiming her. 'Fine. Let death take me. I have no reason to live.' She thought to herself.  
  
'That's not true my dear Kagome. You see that's not what I had planned for you and so you proved to be more powerful then I thought.' Said a voice inside her. The voice was angelic and held a hint of laughter and joy in it.  
  
'Who are you and what did you mean by that's not what you planned for me?'  
  
'We've already met and it wasn't your destiny to see them together like that till much later.'  
  
'Are you saying that I wasn't suppose to be with Inuyasha all along?! If that's true then who the hell am I suppose to be with?'  
  
'Hai, you weren't suppose to be with Inuyasha and I'm not telling you on who are suppose to be with. That would ruin my whole plan. I must go. Take care my dear Kagome and I'll be keeping my on you.' With that the voice was gone. Instead of death taking her, sleep took over instead.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally found her. She was bleeding all over the place and her clothes were torn to shreds. "I'm going to kill that bastard half- brother of mine for what he's done to her." He said as he walked over to her and picked her up. Before he could start his way home, a figure appeared before him.  
  
"Now, now brother. That's not nice and you won't do no such thing. He needs to stay alive just in case you don't accept being the god of Fate. Now go to the castle Jaken is getting worried and Rin is crying her poor little head off." With that said she was gone. Sesshoumaru headed home carrying a sleeping Kagome.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
DP: well that's it for this chappie. I will be holding vote: Which one do you think Fluffy should choose: God or Demon? Let me because I've got ideas for both.  
  
Sess: Don't call me Fluffy!  
  
DP: I'm the author and I can call you whatever I want! *Runs for her life so FLUFFY doesn't kill her* TILL NEXT TIME DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! 


	4. It Hurts Too Much, Someone Help Me

Thank you too everyone who reviewed you guys are the best. There were people who didn't want are good Sesshoumaru as a god because he wouldn't have time for his mate, but then again let's think about this: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha (shudders to think Inuyasha as the god of Fate. I can see what will happen already and one word comes to mind 'DOOMED'!). Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: It Hurts Too Much, Someone Help Me  
  
It had now been two weeks since Kagome had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou. When she had awoken in her room, she left. She didn't want to be in the same castle as Inuyasha. She made sure she didn't wake any body and she also made sure to grab her yellow bag that had all the supplies that she would need. They had all been looking for her but couldn't see to track her down and finally gave up figuring that she went back to her own Era.  
  
She had been living in a small makeshift tent near a stream of water so she could easily get water for food and to wash her body and clothes in. Now it was night and she sat alone in front of a fire. She then started to sing one of her front songs that her mom would always sing to her when she was a little girl and now she thought it was the appropriate time:  
  
*I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.  
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. *  
  
In the bushes was a Sesshoumaru watching with curious golden orbs. He had been out patrolling when he heard someone singing in an angelic tone laced with sadness. He had crept up to see that it was their long lost Kagome.  
  
*When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
And I've held you're hand through all these years,  
  
But you still have all of me. *  
  
Now he saw that she had tears coming down hear angelic face. He wanted to be the one holding her and telling her it would be alright and that his stupid half-brother wasn't worth all those tears. He stood his ground he wanted her to finish the song, just so he could hear her angelic voice. 'Where the fuck are all these feelings coming from!?'  
  
'Time can only tell what you're feeling, baby brother. Time will tell.' He ignored what his sister said at the moment because she was singing again.  
  
*You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. *  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She stood before them though unseen. She could hear Kikyou ask the question she knew would come up, but didn't want to hear the answer. "Who do you choose Inuyasha, that stupid girl Kagome or me the one you loved first and swore to protect first?"  
  
"I choose you Kikyou. You've always been my first choice. I just keep her around because of the Jewel shards that we still need to collect and complete so I can give to you, my love." That's when she ran and she ran like her life depended on it.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
The pain is just too real,  
  
There's so much that time cannot erase. *  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Now the tears were coming down in streams. It hurt so much, she just wanted someone to hold here, but instead she kept on going with her song. She vowed not to break down completely till her song was over.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along*  
  
That's when Sesshoumaru decided to come out of his hiding spot. Kagome didn't even turn around all she did was sit there and then she said, "If you're here to kill me please do it quickly so I can stop this pain."  
  
"I don't intend to kill you Kagome." She now turned to face the cold taiyoukai of the West.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru? I don't intend to return if that's the reason you're here." He didn't say a word, all he did was walk over to her and put his arms around her waist. At first she was shocked, but shook it off because she felt so safe in his embrace. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry. He could feel her whole body shake within his embrace and he felt anger rise up in him. He wanted to rip his half- brother apart, but he also knew that if he did that Heiara would kill him. 'Why do I feel so protective over her?! UGH! Heiara why are you doing this?!' She didn't answer but he could tell that she was smirking at him. He picked up the now sleeping Kagome like he had two weeks ago. This time he made sure that she wouldn't run away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********  
  
DP: AAAWWW! How sad. I was in a sad mood when I wrote this. Oh well, within the next few chapters should be a lemon and his decision.  
  
Sess: *glares at me* That's not funny. Why do I end up with a human wench?  
  
DP: *starts to slowly back away* I guess you'll have to wait and find out now won't you! *after I said that I got an evil glare and runs for her life.*  
  
Inu: *starts to laugh at his brother then shuts up from the evil glare from his brother*  
  
DP: stay tuned I'll update when I got at least ten reviews. So don't forget to REVIEW! 


	5. Whose In Love!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so happy that everyone has enjoyed my story. This chapter should be a little happier then the last. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! Sorry if this chapter seems a little dark, but I'm not in a very good mood.  
  
Chapter 5: Whose In Love?!  
  
The gang was getting ready to leave. They felt that their stay had been long enough and needed to get back to tracking down Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama. All was sent when Kagome said, "I'm not going. You can finish it on your own." Everyone looked at her in shock. Had she gone insane?  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DETECT THE SHARDS!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"I know that's all you think of me Inuyasha, but I do not wish to go. Besides I haven't felt a single shard in weeks. The only thing that I can come up with is that Naraku has the rest of them and that the last battle is about to begin." Shippo ran and jumped up into her arms.  
  
"I don't want you to stay okaa-san (?). I need you." He started to cry and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel the warm tears on her skin.  
  
"Then why don't you come with me, my son?" She smiled warmly down at him. His face light up and he kept shaking his head. He smiled up her with the biggest smile he could muster. In the background, Sesshoumaru listened. He didn't want her to go out on her own. She wasn't properly trained and he feared for her safety. 'Why the hell do I care? I, Sesshoumaru the taiyoukai of the West, don't care about this pathetic ningen.'  
  
'Yes you do. And whether you like it or not, you LOVE her.' Said a taunting voice inside his head. He knew who it was and wished Heiara was here so he could hurt her for saying that.  
  
'I do not. This Sesshoumaru doesn't love ningens.' He said love with such a venom that if he said it aloud everyone would be frozen in spot and pray to any god that was listening that he wouldn't kill them.  
  
'Sure baby brother, you keep thinking that. Have you made your decision yet?'  
  
'No I have not, I still have a month and three days. That was a lot of information that you gave us Sister.'  
  
'I know. Well as much as this has been I must go. The North wants to fight me, but I'm keeping my eye out for Naraku. He's such a bastard.'  
  
'Yes he his.' He could feel her smirk before he could no longer feel her presence in his mind. "Kagome, you are to stay with me until you are properly trained to be out on your own." She turned around and gazed at him wide-eyed, but did not dare say a word. She went to stand next to him till her friends that she grew close to left. She started to cry, but held them at bay.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and smelt salt and sadness. He looked down at the girl next to him. She had tears in her eyes, but he noticed that she wouldn't let them fall. He smirked inwardly.  
  
Later on that night she stood on the balcony and looked up at the nearly full moon. She let out a heavy sigh. 'What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
'You didn't anything sweetheart. I'm sorry I had to do that, but you have to realize who you are suppose to be with and trust me it wasn't my dimwitted half-brother. Listen to what your has to say, it would lead the way.' Heiara said in her mind and as fast as she had come, she was gone. Kagome felt another presence beside her and looked up. Blue-gray eyes locked with intense amber orbs. She looked deep into those amber and behind his cold mask she saw confusion, happiness, and something that she couldn't quit pinpoint. He looked into those blue-gray eyes and saw pain, hurt, regret, loneliness, and something that he couldn't quit pinpoint either.  
  
It bothered him to see those emotions in her eyes. He finally come to realize that he loved this girl that was staring at him. Without knowing it, he started lower his head and brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers down both of their spins. This time he captured her lips, releasing all the emotions that he had inside.  
  
After Kagome didn't know what to do and then she gave into her emotions as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her slim waist. She gasped and he took advantage by diving his tongue into her mouth and tasting every corner.  
  
Finally they broke apart to get some air. She laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on her head. They fit perfectly in each other's embrace. Soon he could her a steady heartbeat and calm breathing coming from the angel in his arms, his angel. He picked her up 'bridal style' and carried her to the bed. There he laid her down and then he lied down beside her. Sesshoumaru pulled the blankets over them and kissed her forehead. He whispered three words that he hadn't said since his mother died "I love you."  
  
He didn't see the smile that graced her lips because he had already fallen asleep. Kagome sat up and looked lovingly at him, "I love you too, my prince..."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************ DP: well that's it for another chapter. Whew I thought I would never finish that. His decision will be coming up soon.  
  
Sess: *growls*  
  
DP: what's up your ass, Mister Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
Sess: *just glares*  
  
Kag: Sweetie, she's the author and can do whatever she pleases.  
  
DP: Arigato Kagome, now don't forget to Review. 


	6. Feelings Confessed

Chapter 6: Feelings Confessed  
  
It had been a month since Kagome had stayed with Sesshoumaru so he could train her in the fighting ways as well as the miko. Today he had let her have a day off and now she was walking by the huge hot spring that was in the back of the castle. 'I really miss the guys, I hope they are fine.' She thought to herself. She sat down under a weeping willow and gazed out to where the hot spring would be in view if it weren't for the branches that blocked that view. Her thoughts started to travel towards the Lord that she was staying with. 'Do I actually have feelings for him, or do I still love Inuyasha even though he could never love me back because all he sees in me is Kikyou's reincarnation?'  
  
Suddenly a figured appeared next to her. She looked over and saw that it was Heiara. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Actually I should be asking you that. I know you are confused about your feelings towards my brothers and I'm here to help you through it. Do you mind if I sing while you think? It's I just love to sing and I sing when ever I get a chance, but I don't get to do that often because I'm so busy with you know being a the goddess of Destiny AND being the Lordess of the East."  
  
"No, please go right ahead! Singing helps me think any ways." Heiara smiled and started to sing:  
  
*She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace. *  
  
Kagome listened to her wonderful singing while thinking. 'How could I love someone who never really cared in the first place?' 'Because it's not you.' A voice in the back of her mind said.  
  
*The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born. *  
  
'How could I love someone who never really loved me in return?' 'Because you don't know the true emotion. Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, it is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.'  
  
*Through the wind and the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams give her wings,  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
  
Concrete angel. *  
  
'Then what do I feel for Sesshoumaru, is that truly love?' 'Yes, that is true love.'  
  
*Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights,  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late. *  
  
'Is it really true love, how can I be so sure? Kami, I'm so confused and I don't know what to do or what to think.' 'What is your heart telling you. The key is to listen to your heart.'  
  
*Through the wind and the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams give her wings,  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
  
Concrete angel. *  
  
'I dunno what my heart is telling me. I'm to scared to find out.' 'They only way for you to know, Kagome, is to listen to it no matter how scared you might be, no matter how bad the news, the heart always knows.'  
  
*A statue stands in a shaded place,  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot. *  
  
Kagome sat there listening to Heiara and the slight breeze. Then she thought about what those words her conscience told her, 'listen to your heart, it always knows.' So that's what she was doing listening to her heart.  
  
*Through the wind and the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams give her wings,  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
  
Concrete angel. *  
  
As the song ended, Kagome knew what her heart was trying to tell her, she loves Sesshoumaru. "I love Sesshoumaru." She said aloud, completing forgetting that Heiara was sitting next to her. Heiara smiled, a true smile for the first time in centuries she smiled. "I'm glad I could help." Just as she came, she was gone. Kagome smiled, got up and went to search for Sesshoumaru to tell him what she felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was out walking by the lake on his lands when he found a place to sit down and think. 'What is that miko doing to me?' 'She making you feel happiness for the first time in a long time.' 'I can't think in my human form. Maybe if I changed into by dog form I could think better.' 'You have always been able to think better that way anyways Lord Sesshoumaru.' He got up and changed into his demon form. He stretched and if dogs could smile, he would be smiling.  
  
He started walking in the direction of the meadow while thinking. 'What could this strange feeling be?' 'Maybe it's love. You know it's not impossible.' 'It's impossible, because I HATE humans. This Sesshoumaru doesn't fall in love with human wenches.' 'That's not what your heart is saying, why don't you actually take the time to listen to what your heart is saying.'  
  
While he was thinking, he hadn't noticed that the person who plaguing his mind was coming up to him until he felt gentle hands start to scratch behind his ears. Amber orbs met blue-gray orbs, both holding confusion and something else. He started to get up to change back but she then said, "Don't I want you to stay in that form because I just want to talk to you and so you don't interrupt me." She could hear what would be a grunt coming from the taiyoukai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I've been thinking on what my feelings are for you and your brother." This caught the demons attention. He was now gazing at her, urging her to continue. "I once loved your brother, but I knew it could never be. I knew I would always be Kikyou's reincarnation in his eyes and I would always be second best to him and SHE would be first. I've accepted that and slowly my feelings for him to go away. Then I stayed with you and I've been confused on what my feelings are for you. Sesshoumaru, I...I..." she looked away not wanting him to see the tears weld up because she was afraid that once she said them that he would laugh at her and tell her that she was a useless wench.  
  
He smelt salt and noticed that she was starting to cry. He nudged her to continue. "I love you." She whispered. He stood up and turned back into his human form and held her tightly in his embrace. He took one of his clawed fingers and brought to her chin and gently pulled her head to look at him. He saw the tear stains on her face and a feeling inside him told him to tell her what he felt that he should comfort her and tell her everything will be all right.  
  
"Kagome every since you came to my castle, you treated everyone nicely no matter how mean they were to you. That's what I admire most about you. I didn't think I would ever feel happiness again but when you came you changed me in so many ways. You melted the ice that's been around my heart for all these long years. I love you Kagome. You're mine and I'm yours and I'll never let anything happen to you." He brought his head down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sesshoumaru's tongue licked her bottom lip begging for permission to enter.  
  
She opened her mouth and their tongues started to battle. They soon broke apart and slightly breathed heavily for air. He sat down in the grass and she sat down in between his legs while she rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her waist possessively and she put her arms on top of his and intertwined her fingers with his. They stayed like that for a while until he noticed that her breathing had turned into and even and calm state. He smiled and realized that she fell asleep. Gently he picked her up and carried her back to the castle. Instead of putting her in her room, he laid her down in his bed and crawled in next to her. He kissed her fore head and fell into a peaceful slumber himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************** Finally chapter six is done! Next chapter will be a lemon so hang on! Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block, plus I have to work on Daine and Numair are Finally Getting Married! Please don't forget to review and I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow depending on how tired I am. 


	7. One Night Of Passion!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for! This is my first time writing a Lemon so please go easy on me. Arigato! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: One Night of Passion  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru both awoke to a screaming Jaken and a giggling Rin. Sesshoumaru growled and went to get up but he felt hands settle on his arm. He looked down at Kagome and saw that she had sadden look on her face. He sighed and sat back down. Before he let Kagome snuggle up to him he yelled, "You two knock it off! Kagome is probably still sleeping and I don't want a dead body to take car of!" Kagome lifted her head up to him and he only winked at her. He felt Jaken tense and heard Rin giggle and walk off. "Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken muttered and went to follow Rin.  
  
Kagome settled her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He rested his chin on her head and slid an arm around her waist. After a few moments of silence Kagome asked, "What would you do if I died in the battle with Naraku?"  
  
"Considering that you're not going to that battle, I don't have to worry about that." Kagome lifted her head to stare at the taiyoukai.  
  
"I have to go! Those are my friends! And what all that time we have spent training? Does that not count for something?"  
  
"I know, but I don't want to loose you. Plus if you are there I'll worry about you too much and probably end up getting hurt, which would make you worry and then it would be a chain reaction." Kagome looked into those golden orbs and what she saw was care, worry, love, and pleading.  
  
"If it's your will, I'll stay here." Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to look into her blue-gray eyes. What he saw hurt him a little. She held hurt, worry, love, and understanding in her eyes. He brought his head down to her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her ear and involuntarily shivered.  
  
"Please Kagome...become my mate and stay with me forever." Before he gave her a chance to answer, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When she gasped he took that opportunity and dove his tongue into her mouth only to start having a dual with her tongue. After awhile they broke apart for the lock of air. "Will you become my mate?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry, but it's just that I have family in my lifetime and what if I never get to see them again and what about my friends, I probably won't be able to see them again." She had tears in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. She lost and the tears came down in silent streams. Sesshoumaru understood and gently took her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and just let the tears come. They stayed like that until Kagome calmed down enough to finally look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and it hurt him to see her like this.  
  
"I could put a temporary mark on you that away other demons would know that you're a possible mate and would be under my protection. If you want to become my fully all you have to do is let me know." He said with so much care in his voice that it didn't sound at all like the old Sesshoumaru. He saw Kagome nod a little and he continued, "But it might hurt for a few seconds. Are you sure?"  
  
"No pain could take away how much I love you." She gave him a shaky smile. He lowered his head to where her neck and shoulder met and sank his fangs into her. She slightly winced, but soon started to enjoy it. As fast as it started it ended, he took his fangs out her and started to lap up the blood that came out of the mark. He came up and for a second he thought he saw strips and a symbol appear on her, but quickly dismissed figuring that it was some illusion. "We better go have some breakfast or else everyone will start thinking that something bad happened to us."  
  
"Alright, but change into a different set of clothing. I'll wait outside your room." They both got up and walked silently to Kagome's room. She entered and he waited outside. When she came out, he fought stay under control and take her right then and there. She wore a silk midnight blue kimono that had slights on either side stopping at mid thigh. On the kimono were silver crescents moons. He finally regained total control and said, "Come on." They walked in silence to the dining hall. When they entered, they noticed a smirking Heiara sitting in the seat Sesshoumaru usually sat in.  
  
"Hello Heiara. How are you?" Kagome said.  
  
"I'm fine and hello to you too. How are you lovebirds?"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Is there something you wanted dear sister?" asked an impatient Sesshoumaru. He sat on the left of his sister while Kagome took a seat next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Actually there is. The battle with Naraku is slowly coming up and we need all the fighters we can get, which mean both of you are needed there."  
  
"I can go, but Kagome is staying here. I won't allow her to go." Stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She's going whether you like it or not! And I will hear no arguing about it!" With that said she left so they could talk about it. They didn't talk about it all they did was eat in silence and got ready for a day outdoors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on its time to go in.," stated a tired Sesshoumaru. No one argued, they all got up and headed in. Jaken and Rin were in the front and Kagome and Sesshoumaru brought up in the rear with their fingers intertwined. "I'm going to take a bath when we get in, would you like to join me?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I could use a bath as well." She replied low enough so only he could hear. When they got into the castle, the couple headed a private spring so they could have some time alone. When they got in there they both striped down, but Kagome took a little slower time for she was a little nervous and her cheeks were tinted pink. She finally had all of her clothes and turned to face Sesshoumaru. As she slid in the water, he took that moment to look her over. He loved the sight of her, her breast fit her figure just right and face looked like an angel. He fought really hard, for the second time today, not to take her right then and there.  
  
He then got an evil idea and smirked wickedly. He dove under water so she couldn't hear him and then resurfaced right behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She gasped in surprise when he captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. He then turned them around so her back was against the wall. He then started to leave a heated trail down of butterfly kisses down her neck, which made her moan and tie her hands up in his wet silver hair and her breathing become labored and shallow.  
  
He then took her right breast in his mouth and her left breast in his hand. He sucked on the one in her mouth and massaged the one in his hand. He smirked when her heard moan and her back arched so her more of her breast was in his mouth. He then switched breasts so the other one wouldn't get left without the same treatment. After that he went up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Kagome moaned in pleasure and felt something warm and hard against her waist. He was about to ask her if she was ready when he heard someone coming down the hall and groaned in annoyance.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We are to have a visitor. I suggest we get out and get out, but I assure you that we will finish this later." He said with an evil girl and gave her one last kiss before he got out of the water and started to dry off. Kagome followed suit. As they were finishing up there was a knock on the door and a voice saying, "Brother, you have visitor which I'm sure would make our Kagome happy."  
  
After the person said, Kagome practically dragged Sesshoumaru out of there and out to where the guests were. She squealed when she saw Sango and ran up to the poor girl and hugged her fiercely. Sango tensed for two seconds and then hugged her back just as fiercely. "Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you guys." Kagome said after she let go of Sango. She went up to Miroku and gave him a hug, which he returned. She petted Kirara who in turn purred and Shippo ran into her arms and hugged her really tight, Kagome him really tight as well. She put him down and turned to face Inuyasha. She smiled at him and then hugged her best friend.  
  
He returned it. When they broke apart they locked eyes. Kagome saw care, kindness, and something she thought she wouldn't see from him she saw love. That one emotion in his eye, love, scared her a little. Sesshoumaru sensed this and asked telepathically to her, 'What's wrong love?'  
  
'You can talk to me with your mind?'  
  
'Yes now will answer my question!'  
  
'Oh it's just that what I saw in his eyes scared me a little that's all, I'm okay now I promise.' He didn't say anything after that. Out loud he said, "Some servants shall show you to your rooms. It's getting late I'm turning in." Kagome took that hint for she replied, "It was good to see you guys again and I'm sure we can talk tomorrow, I'm fairly tired and I'm going to retire to my room. Yasumi." She turned and acted like she was heading to her room, but she took a short cut and headed to Sesshoumaru's bedchamber. When she got there, he was already in bed and waiting for her. When he heard her come in he looked over at her and saw that she was still tense from what she saw in his brother's eyes. "Now will tell me?"  
  
"It's just that I saw something, I don't think it was directed towards me but to Kikyou. I think he saw her before they came." She sat down next to him. "But the weird thing is, I wasn't angry or hurt or anything like that. I don't love him anymore, I love you and I've been thinking about what you asked me this morning, all day. I have come to a conclusion, I do want to be with you forever, demon or god." Sesshoumaru looked at her with happiness apparent in his eyes. He completely forgot about the decision he had to make and it will have to be made within the next two weeks (man how time flies).  
  
He leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. He let his tongue slid at the bottom of her lips begging, no demanding to have entrance into what her sweet tasting heaven. She opened her mouth and his tongue bounded forward and started dueling with hers. While kissing her he maneuvered their bodies so that she was underneath him. He broke their kiss and started to kiss down to her neck while leaving a heated trail. He smirked with satisfaction when he heard a moan of pleasure from above him.  
  
His lips went to he lips again. He kissed her with a passion and a hunger that he didn't even knew he had. As he kissed her, he started to untie her kimono. It wasn't till he was nearly done that he noticed that she was untying his top shirt. He finally slid her kimono off and helped her with his clothing. Soon they were naked with clothes thrown everywhere on the floor. He looked her over, 'You're absolutely beautiful.' He said to her through their mind connection. He could feel her blush slightly which made a smile play on his face.  
  
He put his mouth of her left breast and a hand on her right breast. He started sucking and running his tongue over her hard nipple while he massaged the other one. Kagome arched her back and moaned with pleasure. Sesshoumaru then gave the same treatment to her right breast. He then left a hot trail down her stomach and stopped right above her womanhood. He hesitated before he went down there and plunged his tongue in. He sighed when he heard her whisper in a very husky voice filled with passion and lust, "Sess...Sesshoumaru!" She then bucked her hip making him go deeper into her.  
  
She soon climaxed and her licked up all her juice so that none was left. She tasted so sweet. He brought his head back up and kissed her so she could taste herself. She then got really bold and flipped them over so she was on top, to her surprise Sesshoumaru didn't object. She then gave him the same torture by leaving a hot trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to his hips and stopped in front of his member. She then, with out hesitation, took it into her mouth and started moving up and down. This got a mix a growl and a moan out of Sesshoumaru.  
  
He then bucked his hips to make her deep throat. She didn't really notice, for she was in a world of pleasure with the man she loves. He soon climaxed and she licked him clean. She didn't have time to kiss for she was flipped over so she was on the bottom again. He then positioned himself in front of her womanhood. He looked at her with worry clearly written in his handsome features and sexy (hell yeah he is : P) golden orbs. "Are you sure you want to do this, it's going to hurt."  
  
"I'm sure love. Remember no pain can take away my love I have for you." He smiled and entered her. He stopped when he saw tears prick at the edge of her eyes and then fall down. He kissed them away and waited for some sign that she was ready for him to continue. He saw her face slowly become untense and he continued. He thrusted slowly and then he went faster as her screams and moans of pleasure increased. He growled with pleasure as he sped up and noticed that she met all of his thrusts. "Ka...Kagome!" he howled when he reached his climax and let his hot seed go into her womb, while biting down into the place were he marked her earlier completing the mating processes. She was now his forever. (A/N: I'm jealous.)  
  
"Sess...Sesshoumaru!" She screamed when her climax came and unconsciously bit him, not really noticing that she now had fangs, on the part when the neck and shoulder met claiming him as her's and no one else's. He came out of her and lay down next to her, completely exhausted. She rested her head on his shoulder while he put his cheek on top of her, but not before kissing the top of her head. He pulled the covers up over them and whispered, "I love you my mate." Her response was to snuggle closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to awake the next morning. His golden orbs looked down at the figure that lay next to him. She looked sweet, innocent, and carefree. He was glad that this angel now belonged to him and no one could change that. He kept staring at her for what seemed like eternity, when he noticed that blue-gray orbs were staring into his golden ones with such love and care. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and said, "Good morning my mate."  
  
"Good morning." She smiled tenderly up at him. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. 'How can I hear that? I know human ears can't pick up that low of a sound from so far away.' She heard her mate chuckle and looked at him confused and then remembered the link between them. "What's so funny?"  
  
"When youkai and humans mate, the human, if capitable to the youkai, turns into a youkai themselves. So that means our children will be full- blooded demons. Either you can stay here or quickly get dressed for we are about to have a very rude visitor. Oh by the way you're pregnant." She stood there shocked from just finding out that she's pregnant, then remembered that they were about to have a visitor. She nodded and quickly got dressed. When they were done dressing a very worried looking Inuyasha came barging into the room. "What is it brother?"  
  
"It's Naraku..."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sorry for the cliffie, but I'm getting tired and this chapter isn't about the Battle with Naraku, that's next chapter. I hoped you like this one and don't forget to Review! 


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors Note: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have two more weeks left of school and finals are right around the corner and I've been trying to catch up in all of my classes. You guys have been awesome! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! It means so much to me and please bear with me these last two weeks and then I'll be able to write the rest of the story. I already have it all written out. I write my stories when I'm in class and there's nothing better to do. I also have some more stories along the way. Also if you like my stories check out my poems on fictionpress. My screen name for that is DragonsPixie. My poems are under life! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! 


	9. The Ultimate Battle

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me and I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been extremely busy with Church and Summer School. So enough of my rambling and on the story!**

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Battle

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother for a moment then said, "What about him?"

"Well...well...he's about to attack." Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment, his face expressionless. As if on cue, there sister appeared there. "Well what are you three standing there for, let's go!" They didn't argue with her, arguing with her usually landed you dead or unconscious. They ran through the corridors and got everyone else. They walked to the field were the battle was going to take place. They were all ready. Then, what sounded like everywhere, came the unmistakable laugh of Naraku. "Kukukuku. Are you ready to die?"

"Show yourself Naraku, and _you _can prepare to die." Said Inuyasha. Naraku then stepped out of the shadows and faced them. He had an evil smirk on his face. The rest of his troops came out and smirked evilly at them, all except Kaugra and Kanna. "Let's get started." As soon as the words left his mouth he lunged at them.

Heiara stood off to the side, she knew she couldn't help, it would be over to quickly. All she could do was watch and hope for the best. She then thought of ways that might help them get through this with little. Then it hit her, she thought of the change Sesshoumaru went through when he fell in love with Kagome.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to_

_know_

The group knew what she was doing. They knew that she was giving them encouragement. Then they took the advantage when the enemy stopped so they could figure out where that music was coming from, they all lifted their weapons and dived forward. Unfortunately they saw it coming and moved.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

They fought long and hard. Everyone had scratches and gashes on them, but it didn't bother them. They just wanted it to end and they wanted to win. Then, when Sango wasn't looking, Naraku took that opportunity and sent a tentacle at her. It pierced her in the back and then retracted. She didn't make a sound, she just rolled her eyes and fell to the ground with a pool of blood around her. Naraku had a satisfied look on his face and Miroku had a look of horror. He ran over to her and cradled her. There were tears in his eyes, and so he never saw the other attack coming nor did he hear the yell of his friends for him to watch out. He suddenly felt the pain wash through him and darkness surrounding him. "We will meet again my love." With that said he fell on top of her and closed his eyes never to be opened again.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats_

_why I need you to hear_

The people who were left on the good side were angry, especially Kagome. Everyone around her could feel her energy starting to rise. The gang smirked and the enemies were starting too fled, scared of her wrath. Now the only people left were Naraku and Kikyou. "You're mine Naraku." Kagome said in a voice unlike her kind and gentle one.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

The wind around them started to pick up and Kagome started to transform from human to demon/human. She had blood red strips on her wrist and face, a deep purple crescent was present on her forehead, she had claws instead of human fingernails, and her hair grew longer and darker. Then her energy surrounded her and she glared at Naraku. "No one kills my friends and gets away with it." She said in that same cold voice.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

She pulled up her bow and arrow, but instead of aiming at Naraku, she aimed at Kikyou. She let her arrow go and pierced her enemy who fell down to the ground with a lifeless body once again.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Before any one could react she already had another bow stringed and aimed at Naraku. Her body started to glow a deathly red and everyone could feel her anger rising. "Any last words?" she asked. But before he had time to answer she shot the arrow and it pierced straight through the heart. There was a blood curdling scream to be heard from Naraku. There was a burst of bright light and there was Naraku no more. The glowing from Kagome died down and she faced Sesshoumaru. She gave a weak smile to him before her world went black.

Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall all the way. She felt cold and he could hear a faint heart beat. "No please don't leave me. I love you!" He felt the tears swelling up in his eyes. He hadn't cried since the day his mother passed away. He then turned to his sister and said no pleaded, "Please help me!"

**Cliffie!!!!! Sorry but I had to end it here. It was a perfect spot. Well I really need your guys help out on this. I need your finally vote on what Sesshoumaru should choose: God or Demon? I hate to say this, but the next chapter will be the last chapter!!!!! I would really appreciate your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Sesshoumaru's Decision

Chapter 9: Sesshoumaru's Decision

Heiara stood there for a moment. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed and then see the look in her brother's eyes. They hurt, the sadness, it was just too unbearable. The last time she had seen him look like this was when her family left her to die. She couldn't see him like this again, and she had grown quite found of the girl. She walked over to him and knelt beside him and said, "I cannot do anything, this is for my mate to decide." She said in a low whisper. She knew he would get angry but it was the truth this was beyond her power. She summoned up her mate.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Koni appeared seconds later looking at her. "What is my love?" Heiara took a deep breath before answering, "I need you to do me a huge favor." Before he could ask what she said, "I need you to bring Kagome's soul back; I know for a fact that it was not time for her die. My brother needs her or I fear he will be worse then he was when I was abandoned. Please Koni!" By this time she was in tears. She didn't want to see her brother suffer any more.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

Her mate looked at her then Sesshoumaru. He could tell that this would be devastating if he didn't so many lives would be ruined if he didn't. He could also tell the Sesshoumaru needs her, he needs to have someone melt that heart of ice. It was very wrong to do something like this, but he couldn't let his mate down either. He knew how much Heiara loved her brother and that she would do anything to make him happy and so the least he could do was grant her this one wish.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

"Of course my darling anything to make your brother and you happy." He noted the smile that came to her face and saw how she looked more beautiful then when she wasn't. He said a spell in Ancient Tongue and Kagome's body started to glow. After a few seconds she breathed in deeply and then she started coughing. Sesshoumaru held her tightly and then she slowly opened her gorgeous brown eyes and looked into his icy blue ones. "The deed is down, and I'll see you at home love." Heiara just nodded her head and looked at her brother.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

"You have your wish dear brother, I will come back tonight for your final decision." Before Sesshoumaru could answer, his sister was gone. He gazed into his loves eyes and held onto her tight, thinking that if he let go she would disappear forever. The exchanged no words, but the other knew what they were thinking. After a few more moments, Kagome passed out. She was weak and needed her rest and her mate knew that.

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

_It's easier to go_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

Later That Night

Sesshoumaru never left Kagome's side. He was so worried that he was going to lose her again but knew that his sister wouldn't let him down. He had been thinking when his beautiful maiden awoke. He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard his name slowly being whispered. He looked down and saw that his Kagome was awake. "What can I do for you, my love?" he replied in a whisper.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, I want you to help me decide if I should stay a demon or to become a god. I understand if you don't, but I have to choose by midnight tonight." (A/N: I know he sounds OOC, but think about it his mate died and then came back to life and he's got the hugest decision he's probably going to ever make in his whole life.) She smiled up warmly at him and took a few moments to sit up. It was a great deal of effort for she was still weak and needed to get her strength back.

"I would love to help you. In all honesty I think you should choose to be the god because I would be sort of worried if your brother became the God of Fate." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. She tried to keep a serious face on when she saw the look of horror upon his gorgeous features. She burst out laughing. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw how wonderful she looked when she was full of laughter and it made him smile. And for the first time in the Taiyoukai's life he truly meant that smile.

"Yes having that idiot of a brother as the God of Fate would not make this Sesshoumaru to happy." They sat talking a little while longer when they heard a faint pop and Heiara walking towards them. She didn't have to say anything for Sesshoumaru had said, "I've thought about the decision long and hard. And with the help of my mate, I have decided to become the God of Fate."

"Wonderful! I was kind of worried that you would deny it and that idiot brother of ours would become a god. I would be a little worried for demon and man kind. Now in order to get the powers and complete everything you have to cut an opening in your arm so that I may give you some of the blood I carry." Sesshoumaru did as he was told and made a small cut on his arm. Heiara did the same and placed her cut over her brothers. There was a blinding light and then everything went black for a few moments. When everyone could see again, Sesshoumaru was glowing a pure white. He was now the God of Fate.

And that's the end of this story! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG!!! School has kept me extremely busy with research papers and book projects!!! Plus I had writers block for the longest time. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me and thank you to everyone who voted. I choose god because think about it, everyone would be doomed if Inuyasha became the God of Fate! Let me know if I should have Sequel!


End file.
